Annabeth Chase
Annabeth Chase ist die beste Freundin von Percy. Im letzten Teil der Percy Jackson-Reihe (Percy Jackson – Die letzte Göttin) werden die beiden ein Paar. Sie ist eine Tochter der Athene und des Geschichtsprofessors Dr. Chase. Sie hat noch eine sterbliche Stiefmutter und zwei (ebenfalls sterbliche) Halbbrüder. Sie ist, wie alle Kinder der Athene, äußerst klug, begabt im logischen Denken und behält so gut wie immer einen kühlen Kopf. Außerdem besitzt sie fast all das Wissen über die Kampfkunst und, wenn sie mit Percy kämpft versorgt sie ihn immer mit griechischen Sagen wie dieses Monster besiegt wurde und sind im Team daher fast unschlagbar. Sie nennt Percy oft "Algenhirn" und Grover "Ziegenknabe". Percy und Annabeth streiten sich auch häufig. Sie trägt bei ihren Einsätzen mit Percy oft eine Tarnkappe mit dem Emblem der "New York Yankees", welche sie einst von ihrer Mutter Athene geschenkt bekam und auch ein Bronzemesser. Später erfährt man, dass dies ein Geschenk von Luke war. In Das Haus des Hades, als sie ihren Dolch verliert, wird dieser durch ein Schwert aus Drakonknochen, welches sie von dem freundlichen Riesen Damasen erhält, ersetzt. Des Weiteren ist sie die Anführerin der Athene-Hütte. Zu Chiron hat sie eine besondere Beziehung, da er für sie wie ein Vater gewesen ist, nachdem sie von Zuhause weggelaufen war. Sie wird in Percy Jackson – Die Letzte Gödes [[Olymp ernannt, da er fast vollständig von Kronos zerstört wurde und baut den Olymp wieder auf. In den Verfilmungen von ''Percy Jackson – Diebe im Olymp(Film) und Percy Jackson – Im Bann des Zyklopen(Film) wird sie von Alexandra Daddario dargestellt. Aussehen und Charakter thumb|left|Annabeth beim Kampftraining (Film)In den Büchern hat Annabeth gewellte, blonde Haare, die laut Percy aussehen "wie von Cinderella". Außerdem kämmt sie sich ihr Haare nie. Ihre Augen haben eine intensive sturmgraue Farbe und scheinen einen immer zu durchbohren. Sie ist groß, schlank, sportlich, hat eine athletische Figur und wird von Percy als süß, hübsch oder sogar wunderschön beschrieben. Sie ist viel mit dem Lesen von Büchern beschäftigt, und interessiert sich sehr für Architektur. Sie ist allerdings trotzdem eine der besten Kämpferinnen des Camps, da sie schon mit 7 Jahren ins Camp gekommen ist. Im Film hat Annabeth glattes schokobraunes Haar, im zweiten Teil jedoch einen geflochteten blonden Zopf. Sie hat zudem graue, fast zu blaue durchdringliche Augen. Sie ist hübsch, dünn, groß und ist eine gute Sportlerin. Annabeth hat eine leicht gebräunte Hautfarbe. Sie trägt fast nie Schmuck (außer die Eulenohringe, die sie von ihrem Vater bekommen hat, und ihre Camp Half-Blood Kette) und kaum oder eher gar kein Make-up. Trotz ihres strengen Blickes verzaubert sie die Menschen mit ihrem wunderbaren Lächeln. Wie in den Büchern ist sie eine sehr gute Kämpferin die mit Taktik und Tarnung ein ausgeklügeltes Kampfsystem hat. Ihre Tarnkappe und ih Fähigkeiten Sie kann sehr gut mit ihrem Messer kämpfen. Sie kann auch mit anderen Waffen gut umgehen und beherrscht zudem Kampfsportarten, die es ihr ermöglichen, sich ohne Waffen zu verteidigen. Das zeigt sich z.B in Das Zeichen der Athene, als sie Percy mit einem Griff umgelegt hat. Als Tochter der Athene ist sie sehr klug und eine gute Architektin, ihre größte Schwäche ist jedoch der Glaube, alles schaffen zu können (Hybris) Beziehung zu Percy Als Percy ins Camp Half-Blood kommt, freunden sich Percy und Annabeth an, da auch Annabeth an Percy interessiert ist. Sie glaubt, er ist ein Kind der Großen Drei und sie würde mit einem Spross der Großen Drei ein Auftrag durchführen, was ihr größter Wunsch ist. Ihre Zuneigung schlägt jedoch in Verachtung um, als sie erfährt, dass Percy ein Kind von Poseidon ist. Denn Poseidon und Athene hassen sich seit dem legendärem Wettstreit um die Stadt Athen. Jedoch erkärt sie sich bereit, Percy bei seinem erstem Einsatz in Diebe im Olymp ''zu helfen. Auch wenn sie weniger aus Menschlichkeit, sondern eher deshalb helfen will, dass Percy kein großes Chaos anrichtet. Ihre Haltung ändert sich aber im Laufe ihres Einsatzes, um den Herrscherblitz zurückzubringen. Sie schwört ihm sozusagen die Treue, als sie, nachdem sie Ares' Schild und Aphrodites Schal aus einem stillgelegtem Wasserpark geborgen und Ares ihnen kurz darauf eine Fahrpassage besorgt hat, in einem Lastwagen mit illegal eingeführten Tieren nach Las Vegas fahren. Seitdem steht sie ihm zur Seite und hilft ihm, wo sie nur kann. Diese Freundschaft festigt sich in ''Im Bann des Zyklopen und Der Fluch des Titanen. ''In ''Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth merkt man aber, dass Annabeth für Percy mehr empfindet als Freundschaft, sie küsst ihn in einer von Hephaistos Werkstätten, da sie glaubt, er müsse sterben,da es in der letzten zeile der Weißsagung von ihrem Auftrag heißt :"Und deinen Liebsten wird schlimmeres erwarten als der Tod" und sie sich nicht sicher ist, ob Luke oder Percy gemeint sind. Daher ist sie ziemlich überrascht als Percy bei seiner "Beerdigung" wieder auftaucht. Sie freut sich riesig, ahnt jedoch, dass er bei Kalypso war, sie ist auch sehr eifersüchtig als Percy sich so gut mit Rachel versteht. Nachdem Kronos endlich besiegt wurde,'' kommt Percy am Ende von ''Die letzte Göttin ''endlich mit Annabeth zusammen. Während sie sich küssen werden sie von einer Gruppe von Campern, mit Clarisse an der Spitze überrascht. Sie nehmen sie auf ihre Schultern und werfen sie in den See, wo sie sich nochmal küssen. Als Percy in ''Der verschwundene Halbgott spurlos verschwindet, macht sie sich verzweifelt auf die Suche nach ihrem Freund. Als sie Percy in Das Zeichen der Athene endlich wiedersieht, freut sie sich riesig, es schlägt aber schnell in Wut um und sie legt ihn mit einem Judo-Griff um und sagt ihm "Wenn du mich je wieder verlässt, dann schwöre ich bei allen Göttern...". Percy lacht nur und sie hätte ihn gerne nochmal geküsst. Sie ist allerdings auch traurig, dass Percy sich so gut mit den Römern angefreundet hat und sich fragt, ob er Camp Half-Blood schon vergessen hat. In den Percy Jackson - Büchern ''Diebe im Olymp Im ersten Band versorgt Annabeth Percy, nachdem er, seine Mutter und Grover von dem Minotaurus angegriffen wurden, mit Ambrosia. Man erfährt auch, dass sie eine derjenigen ist, die die meisten Sommer im Camp verbracht haben, denn sie hat fünf Tonperlen an ihrer Kette, wobei jede Perle für einen verbrachten Sommer im Camp steht. Anschließend schliesst sie sich Percy und Grover an, um den Herrscherblitz aus der Unterwelt zurückzuholen. Auf ihrer Reise erfährt man einiges aus Annabeths Vergangenheit, zum Beispiel das sie bevor sie ins Camp gekommen ist, mit Luke und Thalia herumgezogen ist, nachdem sie von Zuhause weggelaufen ist, als sie sieben war und dass sie eine steinige Beziehung zu ihrem Vater und ihrer Stiefmutter hat. Bei ihrem Halt bei Tante Ems Gartencenter, spürt sie sofort, dass mit der Ladenbesitzerin nicht stimmt, die sich daraufhin als Medusa herausstellt. Sie hilft Percy auch dabei zu entkommen, als die drei Furien oder "Die Wohlgesinnten" in den Bus einsteigen und auf der Suche nach dem Herrscherblitz sind und Percy töten wollen. Sie fasst auch den Plan, dass sie mit Hilfe des Finderlohns eines Pudels den Nachtzug bis nach Denver zu nehmen. Bei dem Versuch jedoch Percy zu helfen, als sie den Gateway Arch in St.Louis besichtigen, wird sie von Percy abgewiesen, denn er will sie und Grover in Sicherheit wissen. thumb|Percy und Annabeth im Lastwagen auf dem Weg nach Las VegasIn Denver angekommen, treffen sie Ares, der ihnen eine Fahrpassage nach Las Vegas anbietet, wenn sie seinen Schild zurückholen, da Hephaistos Ares und Aphrodite aber eine Falle gestellt hat um sie blosszustellen, und der Kriegsgott das weiß, lässt er Percy und Annabeth danach suchen. Bei diesem Einsatz finden sie allerdings nicht nur den Schild sondern auch den Schal von Aphrodite und unter Einsatz ihres Lebens schaffen es die beiden der Falle zu entgehen und die beiden Sachen zurückzubringen. Die Fahrpassage stellt sich als Lastwagen, der illegal eingeführte Tiere ausliefert, heraus. Als sie die drei Tiere, einen Löwen ein Zebra und eine Antilope freilassen, sind sie bereits in Las Vegas angekommen. Kurz darauf kommen sie ins ''Lotos Hotel und Kasino, ''wo sie besonders von einem 3D-Aufbauspiel begeistert ist, bei dem man seine eigene Stadt bauen kann. Sie können aus dem Kasino entkommen, nachdem sie erfahren haben, das es dazu dient Besucher festzuhalten, für immer. Mithilfe ihrer Kasinokarte kommen sie dann nach Los Angeles. Dort angekommen wird sie, zusammen mit Grover, von Prokrustes gefangen genommen. Nach dem Trick von Percy können sie entkommen und erfahren, wo sich der Eingang zur Unterwelt, nämlich in den DOA-Filmstudios, befindet. Als Percy Charon mit Drachmen und mit den Worten das er gegenüber Hades seine Lohnerhöhung zu erwähnen und sie durchzulassen, tritt sie danach auf den Plan, indem sie es schafft Zerberus zu überlisten. Sie ist jedoch traurig, dass sie Zerberus verlassen muss, denn er erinnert sie an den Hund, den ihre Familie mal hatte. An der Spalte zum Tartarus, wo Percys geflügelte Schuhe, die er von Luke bekommen hat durchdrehen, kommt ihr zum ersten Mal der Verdacht, dass Kronos die ganze Sache angezettelt hat, um einen Götterkrieg heraufzubeschwören, sie sagt aber Percy dort nichts davon. Gemeinsam flieht sie mit Percy und Grover, nachdem sie Percys Mutter Sally schweren Herzens zurücklassen mussten, aus der Unterwelt zum Santa Monica Beach mit Hilfe von drei Perlen, die Percy von einer Nymphe in St.Louis bekommen hatte. Zusammen mit Percy fliegt sie zurück nach New York, nachdem Percy gegen Ares gekämpft hat und den Herrscherblitz bekommen hat. Sie treffen sich erst im Camp wieder, nachdem Luke versuchte Percy umzubringen und gemeinsam fassen sie den Plan Luke zu finden und zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Beide entschließen sich dann das Jahr bei ihren Familien zu wohnen. Annabeth will es nämlich nochmal mit ihrem Vater und ihrer restlichen sterblichen Familie versuchen. thumb Im Bann des Zyklopen Annabeth erscheint zum ersten Mal, als sie in Percys neuer Schule einen Laistrygonen mit ihrem Bronzemesser ersticht. Gemeinsam mit Percy und Tyson flieht sie in das Taxi der grauen Schwestern, die sie nach Camp Half-Blood fahren. Im Camp angekommen erfahren sie, dass Thalias Baum vergiftet worden ist und das Goldene Vlies die einzige Möglichkeit ist den Baum zu retten. Der neue Campleiter Tantalus verbietet es jedoch den beiden nach dem Vlies zu suchen. Danach streitet sie sich mit Percy bei dem Bau ihres Wagens für das wiedereingeführte Wagenrennen, weil sie Tyson immer noch schief ansieht. Beim Angriff der Stympalischen Vögel versöhnt sie sich wieder mit Percy. Obwohl sie sich sträubt Tyson mitzunehmen, begleitet sie Percy und Tyson anschließend auf einen Kreuzer. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass es die ''Prinzessin Andromeda ist. Sie werden von Luke gefangen genommen. Mit Hermes magischer Thermoskanne können sie fliehen und Annabeth findet heraus, dass Percy einen GPS-Sinn auf dem Meer hat bzw. auf dem Ozean hat. Kurz darauf finden sie durch Annabeths Erinnerung ein Versteck für Halbblute. Nachdem Percy Tyson weggeschickt hat, erzählt Annnabeth Percy, dass ein Zyklop dafür verantwortlich war, das die anderen Monster bei ihrer Flucht mit Thalia und Luke sie eingeholt haben und Thalia sich geopfert hat, um Annabeth und Luke zu retten. Da vertraut sie Percy auch an, dass Percy sie an Thalia erinnert, denn sie haben eine ähnliche Persönlichkeit und würden sich entweder abgrundtief hassen oder die besten Freunde werden. Kurz darauf kämpfen sie gegen eine Hydra, denn in der Nähe gibt es einen Monster Donutladen, an dem oft Monster vorbeikommen. Danach werden sie von Clarisse gerettet und an Bord genommen, denn Tantalus hatte ihr den Auftrag gegeben, das Goldene Vlies zu finden, obwohl sogar sie sagte, das es eher Percy und Annabeth machen sollten. Annabeth versucht dann Clarisse davon abzuhalten durch Skylla und Charybdis zu fahren. Als Clarisse es dennoch versucht und ihr Schiff explodiert, schafft sie Percy zu einem Rettungsboot und rettet ihn so. Sie entschuldigt sich auch daraufhin bei Percy wegen ihrem Verhalten Tyson gegenüber, denn sie glauben, dass er tot ist. Sie stranden dann an einer Insel, wo sich ein nobler Wellness-Club befindet, auf dem sich komischerweise nur Frauen aufhalten. Während Circe, ihr gehört das Wellness-Hotel, Percy in ein Meerschweinchen verwandelt, bekommt Annabeth ein Makeover verpasst und Circe versucht sie zu verführen Teil ihrer Magierinnen zu werden. Sie durschaut die Lüge jedoch und schafft es Percy zu zurückzuverwandeln und mit ihm eine ganze Piratencrew. Zusammen mit Percy entert sie das Schiff der Piraten die Königin Annes Rache. Bei ihrer Fahrt zu den Koordinaten, die ihnen die grauen Schwestern gegeben haben, segeln sie auch an der Insel der Sirenen vorbei. Annabeth bittet daraufhin Percy, sie festzubinden, damit sie die Sirenen hören kann, ohne sich umzubringen. Sie schafft es jedoch sich mit ihrem Bronzemesser zu befreien und auf die Insel der Sirenen zuzuschwimmen. Als Percy sie zu retten versucht, wehrt sie sich verzweifelt und er sieht, was die Sirenen für Annabeth erzeugen: Eine Vision, wo ihr Dad, ihre Mutter Athene und Luke auf einer Picknickdecke in einem New York, von ihr entworfen, sitzen. Als Percy sie aus der Vision holt, fängt sie an bitterlich zu weinen und erzählt ihm dann, als sie auf das Schiff zurückzukehren, von ihrer größten Schwäche, Hybris, den Glauben alles zu können und zu schaffen. Bei der Insel angekommen, finden sie heraus, dass Polyphem das Vlies benutzt um Satyrn zu seiner Insel zu locken und aufzufressen. Als sie daraufhin hören, dass Grover und Clarisse eingesperrt sind, kommt ihr die Idee Percy mit Hilfe der Schafe einzuschleusen, während sie ihre Tarnkappe benutzt, um reinzukommen. Als Percy in der Höhlen ist, kommt ihr die Idee Polyphem auszutricksen, indem sie den selben Trick wie Odysseus anwendet und sich Niemand nennt, da lässt Polyphem den Felstür offen und so können Percy, Clarisse und Grover entkommen und Annbeth retten, nachdem er es geschafft hat, Annabeth einzufangen. Gemeinsam schaffen sie es das Vlies zu holen und Annabeth zu retten, denn sie wurde durch Polyphem verletzt. Mithilfe von drei Hippocampi fliehen sie nach Miami, wo sie von Luke aufgehalten werden, nachdem sie Clarisse schon vorausgeschickt hatten. Dank der Partyponys, Chirons Verwandten können sie von seinem Schiff abermals flüchten und schaffen es zurück ins Camp. Im Camp schaffen sie es dann das nächste Wagenrennen zu gewinnen und es wartet noch eine Überraschung, denn Thalia wird vor ihrem Baum aufgefunden. Der Fluch des Titanen Am Anfang das Buches fährt Annabeth mit Thalia und Percy nach Westover Hall, um Grover zur Hilfe zu kommen, der zwei Halbblute, Bianca und Nico di Angelo gefunden hat. Sie tanzt mit Percy und erzählt ihm etwas über ein 3D-Design-Fach an ihrer Schule und darüber, dass ihre Familie nach San Francisco umzieht. Als Bianca und Nico verschwinden, holt sie Thalia, während Percy sich allein Dr. Thorn stellt. Später rammt sie die drei - durch ihre Tarnkappe unsichtbar - und beschützt sie so vor einer Salve giftiger Dornen. Sie kämpft weiter, auch als die Jägerinnen das Monster beschießen. Sie springt auf seinen Kopf und Dr. Thorn entführt sie, als er die Klippe herunterspringt. Dabei verliert sie ihre Tarnkappe. Percy träumt von ihr, wie Luke sie überlistet, den Himmel zu tragen. Später sieht er in einem zweiten Traum, wie Artemis ihr die Last abnimmt. Am Ende des Buches sieht er sie auf dem Othrys, als sie befreit wird und sie kämpft gegen Luke und Atlas. Ihr Vater rettet sie mit einer Sopwith Camel vor dem Tod und sie reitet auf Blackjack auf den Olymp. Ihr wird nichts getan, aber Percy denkt, sie will Leutnant der Jägerinnen werden. Auf der Party tanzen sie und Percy dann ihren Tanz zuende. Die Letzte Göttin Annabeth kämpft mit den anderen Halbgöttern im 2. Titanenkrieg. Sie erkennt Percy´s Achillesstelle und schützt ihn, indem sie sich vor ihn wirft. Dabei wird sie schwer an der Schulter verwundet, doch Annabeth kann rechtzeitig geheilt werden. Annabeth backt Percy zum Geburtstag einen Kuchen und die beiden werden ein Paar. Das Buch endet mit einem romantischen Unterwasserkuss... In Helden des Olymps Der Verschwundene Halbgott Annabeth macht sich auf die Suche nach Percy, der plötzlich verschwunden ist. Am Ende findet sie heraus, dass er in Camp Jupiter, dem Camp für römische Halbgötter ist. Gemeinsam mit Jason, der als Tausch für Percy aus dem Camp Jupiter gekommen ist, aber sein Gedächtnis verloren hat, Piper und Leo macht sie sich mit der Argo II auf den Weg dorthin. Der Sohn des Neptun Da Percy sich an nichts mehr erinnern kann und sogar vergessen hat wer er ist, macht er sich ziellos auf die Reise und trifft schließlich auf Camp Jupiter. Hier wird er als Sohn des Neptuns aufgenommen und lernt auf der Suche nach seiner Erinnerung neue Freunde kennen. Zeichen der Athene Annabeth trifft Percy nach 8 Monaten im Camp Jupiter wieder, zuvor jedoch bekommt sie von Athene den Auftrag ihrem Zeichen zu folgen und so in Rom die Statue "Athena Parthenos" zu finden. Gemeinsam mit den anderen erlebt sie viele Abenteuer bis sie in Rom ankommen. Dort sucht sie mit Percy den Flussgott Tiberinus und dessen Frau Rhea Silvia, die schon vielen Geschwistern von Annabeth bei dieser Aufgabe geholfen haben. Als Percy und Annabeth am Tiber Mittag essen, holen die beiden Annabeth ab. Von nun an muss sie alleine weitergehen. Da sie sehr intelligent ist, kann sie den Priestern des Mithras enkommen, bricht sich aber bei der Flucht das Bein. Nachdem sie dieses notdürftig versorgte, trifft Annabeth auf die Weberin Arachne, die große Spinne, welche einst einen Webwettstreit gegen Athene verloren hat,ünd nun gemeinsam mit ihren Spinnenkindern die verletzte Annabeth jagt. Durch eine Falle kann sie die Weberin gefangen halten. Bald kommen ihr die anderen und Percy zur Hilfe. Doch der Tempel beginnt einzustürzen und am Ende des Buches fallen Percy und Annabeth in den Tartarus. Das Haus des Hades Percy und Annabeth kämpfen sich den Weg durch den Tartarus, um zu den Türen des Todes zu gelangen und dem Tartarus zu entfliehen. Dabei werden sie von den dunkelsten Kreaturen gejagt. Zum Glück sind sie nicht allein... In Magnus Chase Das Schwert des Sommers Annabeth sucht zusammen mit ihrem Vater nach Magnus Chase, indem sie Flyer mit seinem Bild und seinem Namen verteilen, sie können ihn jedoch nicht finden. Später begegnet sie ihm in einem Bestattungsunternehmen, wo sie den Leichnam für eine Tarnung hält und Magnus helfen will, indem sie ihn an einen sicheren Ort bringt. Annabeth und Magnus begegnen sich noch ein drittes Mal in einem Park und erzählen sich ihre jeweilige Geschichte. Annabeth im Film thumb|left|130px|Alexandra Daddario als Annabeth Chase in Percy Jackson-Diebe im OlympIm ersten Film hat Annabeth dunkelbraune Haare, im zweiten Film allerdings - dem Buch getreu - blonde und leuchtend blaue Augen bzw. graue Augen, die scheinbar die Farbe ändern, zudem ist sie schlank und sportlich. Außerdem ist sie die beste Kämpferin im Camp. Im Buch ist sie ein Architektur-Fan, im zweiten Film hat sie ein Tablet, mit dem sie ein Gegengift für Thalia´s Baum sucht. Als sie Mr D. anbietet gemeinsam mit Grover das goldene Vlies zu finden, widersprach dieser mit den Worten, dass es nicht ginge und jeder Satyr, der je nach diesem Vlies gesucht hat, umkam. Am Abend jedoch bestimmt Mr D. Clarisse La Rue, die Tochter des Ares und Ichneutai dazu, das goldene Vlies zu suchen. Doch Annabeth, Grover und Percy widersetzen sich diesem Auftrag und suchen zusammen mit Tyson, da dieser meinte, mit Polyphem reden zu können, das goldene Vlies. thumb Galerie Trivia *Sie ist am 12.Juli 1992 geboren, was sie einen Monat und ein Jahr älter als Percy macht *Sie hat anscheinend keine sehr gute Beziehung zu ihrer Stiefmutter und ihren Stiefgeschwistern *Im "Haus des Hades" verlor sie ihr Bronzemesser *Als Rick Riordan das erste mal die Geschichte seinem Sohn erzählte, beschrieb er Annabeth mit braunen Haaren *Annabeth ist sehr empfindlich, wenn es ums anfassen ihrer Sachen geht. Percy machte mal einen Witz darüber, als er sagte, dass ihr Messer für zwei Dinge reserviert sei: Monster und Leute die ihre Sachen anfassen *Annabeth ist die einzige Person, an die sich Percy erinnern kann, als Hera ihm seine Erinnerung wegnahm *Annabeth ist das einzige Kind von Athene, dass die Geheimnisse des "Zeichens der Athene" gelöst hat *Sie ist eine der wenigen in Camp Half Blood, die unerlaubt ein Handy mit sich trägt *Da sie mit 7 ins Camp kam, müsste sie 10 Perlen tragen Anna.jpg|Annabeth in Der Bann des Zyklopen Annabeth2.jpg Annabeth1.jpg Annabeth chase.gif Annebeth Chase.jpg annabeth 2.gif|Annabeth in Diebe im Olymp|link=http://wifflegif.com/gifs/340367-alexandra-daddario-annabeth-chase-gif en:Annabeth Chase es:Annabeth Chase fr:Annabeth Chase he:אנבת' צ'ייס id:Annabeth Chase pt-br:Annabeth Chase ru:Аннабет Чейз Kategorie:Die Sieben Kategorie:Halbblute Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Diebe im Olymp Charaktere Kategorie:Diebe im Olymp (Film) Charaktere Kategorie:Im Bann des Zyklopen Charaktere Kategorie:Im Bann des Zyklopen (Film) Charaktere Kategorie:Der Fluch des Titanen Charaktere Kategorie:Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth Charaktere Kategorie:Die Letzte Göttin Charaktere Kategorie:Helden des Olymp Charaktere Kategorie:Der Verschwundene Halbgott Charaktere Kategorie:Das Zeichen der Athene Charaktere Kategorie:Das Haus des Hades Charaktere Kategorie:Das Schwert des Sommers Charaktere Kategorie:Griechischer Demigott Kategorie:Kinder der Athene Kategorie:Die Chases